AAC Case File 5: Lynn Minnie Mae Hopkins
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: Max & Miria hire the AAC to take out Lynn Min Mae.  Hitman: Minnie May Hopkins of Gunsmith Cats.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We don't own Robotech or Gunsmith Cats. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assasin Corps Official Report**  
**Case #5: Lynn Minnie Mae Hopkins**

The Client: Max & Miria (Robotech)

* * *

The Hit: Lynn Min Mae (Robotech)

* * *

The Intro:  
_When the SDF1's finest pilots came to us and asked us to end the suffering of Lisa, Rick and the world we, of course agreed, but who could we employ to carry out this task? Who would have the strength of character (and the explosives) to take out the (AHEM!) Voice of Hope, the gag Sweetheart of the SDF1? Who had the personality to smash the ego of Lynn Min Mae and leave us laughing?_

* * *

The Hitman:  
She is the partner of Rally Vincent, Gunsmith Cat, Explosives Expert and the CUTEST element of mass destruction...  
**She is Minnie Mae Hopkins!!!!**

* * *

_**The Mae Report**_  
_By Minnie Mae Hopkins_

Her concerts were televised _everywhere_. She was quite possibly the biggest star ever and I was hired to make her last concert her grandest. Her name was Lynn Min Mae. Of course what she called music would be called noise or trash in my time.

So, there I was standing in the pitch of an SDF1 unauthorized airlock, freezing my ass off and my contact was late. I'm gonna have to remember to talk to the AAC about their drop off points. Anyway this crap started pumping through a loud speaker from somewhere near my left ear.

The song "Stars Destiny" would have been minutely intresting if the singer hadn't been mangling the lyrics and falling flat half the time. I was about halfway through the song when rectangle of light and warmth opened in the blackness.

"Get in here now, Micronian," came from the rectangle just before a slender green haired woman yanked me into the light.

"Uh... Sorry. I think my brain was melting."

"Min Mae's music has that effect on people," she said palming the panel closed behind us and then leading me down a series of corridors. "You have seven minutes to get on stage and do whatever it is you need to do and get off again."

"Seven minutes? You got it!"

The concert hall was huge. It was here I caught my first glimpse of the target.

Um... Okay, if you can tell me what was so special about the little twerp all puffed up like a rooster, I'll give you my entire grenade collection.  
I made my way over to stage right, into the darkness of the unlit aisle and spied my next contact. He had blue hair and glasses, rather studious looking. I actually wondered what a bookworm like him was doing on a space fortress.

He did manage to get me backstage without a single inquiry. "Your turn," he said slipping back the way we came.

I gave him a thumbs up. "No problem!"

The noise from the stage finally died and the applause was almost deafening. Min Mae bowed, threw a kiss to the audience and headed toward me.

"Oh, hello, Miss Min Mae!" I cried acting like one of her mindless fans.

"Hello," she said almost sneering. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"It's okay! I'm here to give your microphone a boost. It was a little fuzzy on that last set."

"Really?"

"Sure." She perked right up. "You looked great out there!"

She glanced at her watch. "Thank you."

"I'll let you get back to work. See ya in five minutes." I waved to her and ran over to the mike. It was easier than pulling a pin to rig the thing. It was set to blow on an A-flat or a C-natural. I didn't even have to press a button. Finally it was set and Min Mae was making her way over to her mark in a brand new red silk dress.

"Good luck!" I patted her shoulder, tacking on an extra bit of security, smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later!" I flashed a peace sign and hopped off stage.

The lights went down. The curtain opened and a single spotlight engulfed the Space Fortress' Sweetheart. Min Mae began her song, already falling flat. She missed the A-flat and drove the C-natural sharp. My brain screamed for the silence of a deafening blast, but I waited. No A-flat. No C-natural. Screw it! I pressed the detonator button.

_**BANG!**_

It was great!

**Mission accomplished: April 5, 2001**


End file.
